Memories!
by s.w.e.e.t.s.t.o.r.y.s.4.e.v.a
Summary: Sequal To All my love Bella,Bella,Edward & Charlie are going to France to see Edwards parents,on the way Bella has a catch up with some old memories from a picture book her mother had given her,but what will happen when Edward meets one of his old Gf? R&R
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know I'm such a dirty liar, but I've had a few reqests to do a Sequal to All my love Bella x, so now that I'm doing the Sequal to Edwards Makeover (Check it out pleeeaaasee) I decided that i should probably start this too, I'm going to be doing storys two at a time so please be patient with me, I'll try and update a chapter a Week for both but I cant keep that promise! so anyway Enjoy and please Review :)! **

**Love me or Hate me I'm still going to shine...!**

**READ&&ENJOY. Because I do it for you smiles :)!**

* * *

><p>I slowly pack Charlie's stuff in his bag, well when I say stuff I mean toys, that's all he wants to take to grandma and granddads' when we go to France, we had arranged to fly to France for a week so that Edwards mum and dad can celebrate Charlie's birthday early. Charlie was almost four now, I would say going on seven because he's a stubborn independent little monster, never doing what he's told and always doing it for himself with no help.<p>

"I want to pack mummy," Charlie moaned as he passed me another toy.

"If I let you pack it would be nothing but toys, Charlie you need clothes too," I sigh.

"But,"

"Common cheeky monkey no buts now pick out one more toy to take, mummy's got to go pack her own stuff," I smile as he gets to work choosing one other toy to take. I make my way into Mine and Edwards bedroom were I find him trying to do up his suitcase filled with random things.

"Honey would you mind sitting on this," I laugh, then sit on his suitcase.

"What would you do without me?" I ask slyly.

"I have no idea,"

"Do me a favour and check that Charlie has picked one more toy and hasn't tried to fit the whole of his toy box into his suitcase,"

"Will do," Edward says brightly, he kisses me on the lips before he leaves the room, he's really exited that he's going back home, he hasn't seen his parents in over eighteen months. As I start to pack my suitcase, mainly all my summer clothes since Edward had said it didn't really rain over there. I go up to my bookshelf and pick out two books for the journey there, not that I would get through ether of them. I pull out the second book, and a long thick hard backed book comes with it, tumbling down, hitting me in the face.

"Owww," I moan as I pick it up, it had a brown leather cover, with the word memorise written on the front. I gasp as I suddenly realise what it was. My mother had given this to me some time ago, when me and Edward has gotten married, I think it was a wedding gift…. My mother had gotten it as a birthday present, she didn't think anything of it but when her and dad went on holiday, and took photos she decided to take the photo album out of its rapper and use it. It has pictures of mum and dad when they were young and free then pictures of me Rose and Jasper from when we were young, I swear every memory I have is in this photo scrap book. I know I shouldn't have but I sit on the bed and silently turn the delicate pages, I stop at one photo, it was a picture of me and Jacob when we went camping with our family's, we had found a waterfall, and at the bottom of it was a deep lake, that me and Jake went in every morning for a week to have a splash about. Softly I pull the picture out of its pocket and turn it around, on the back it says… _"Jake and Bella splashing about" _this picture brings back so many memories.

"_Jacob stop splashing, the waters getting in my eyes," Little eight year old Bella complained._

"_Hahahahahaha, Make me," Jacob giggled._

"_Fine," Bella said grumpily, going under the water, swimming, swimming towards him, Jacob try's to run away, but he wasn't fast enough and… Bella pulls him under, taking his feet from under him._

"_Bella," Jacob whined when he hit he surface of the water gasping for air. Bella stood ten steps away from Jacob, keeping her distance._

"_Look out kids," Bella's dad shouts from above her head, he jumped into the water tucked up into a cannon ball shape._

"_cannon ball," He shouts loudly, splashing water all over the two cheeky monkeys._

"_Dad," Bella moaned as she once again wiped water out of her face._

"_Charlie sweetheart I think you lost something along the way," Bella's mum calls from the rock above Bella's head. Bella starts to look around and when her eyes drop on Jacob she starts to laugh loudly, Charlie looks in her direction then rushed over to Jacob._

"_Sorry lad," Charlie says, taking this swimming trunks off, of Jacobs head. Jacob goes red._

"_Knew these things didn't bloody fit," Charlie muttered as he puts his trunks back on, then swam away_

I wipe away the tears that had been falling down my face, it was both an humours and emotional time remembering all the fun we had, I'm glad I found this it will give me something to do on the plane, I cross my leg as I sit on the bed and turn the page once more, finally getting interested in all the pictures.

"Bella baby what are you doing, you need to pack," Edward comes in, shocked that my suitcase was still empty, I look at my empty suitcase blankly.

"Right sorry," I say hopping of the bed and setting down the picture scrap book then going over to my wardrobe.

"Hey is that you," Edward says from behind me, probably looking at the picture scrap book.

"Probably," I smile.

"You were cute even when you were young," Edward chuckled

"Is that so," I was still smiling. Edward came over and distracted me from my packing, taking me by the waist. Kissing me casually.

"Edward I need to pack,"

"you never told me you had a family scrapbook," Edward says looking down at me.

"I did, I was putting our wedding pictures in it, right in front of you,"

"Ohh,"

"You just weren't paying any attention to me," I cross my arms his grip stays on my waist.

"I was, but babe the football was on,"

"I gathered," I sigh breaking away from his grip grabbing all of my summer clothes and dumping them in my suitcase.

"Bella it might rain you know,"

"The I'll take a coat,"

"what about jeans?"

"You said I don't need jeans,"

"I said you probably don't need jeans, probably,"

"Alright Mr smart arse," I say laughing a little, I go over to my draws and take three pairs of jeans our.

"You wont need that many,"

"Don't push it,"

"sorry," Edward smirked, going into Charlie's room. I sigh as I add the last of my make up, pyjamas underwear and curlers. I zip up my case and sit down as I was and start to look at the pictures again. I spot a picture of me when mum had just brought home Jasper and Rose for the first time. Once again I flip the picture over to look at the caption on the back of it.

Ten year old Bella, standing proudly next to her mum as she looks adoringly down at her new brother and sister.

"_Mum did you call her Bella number two, please call her that it would be so cool," Bella said excitedly as her mum carry's her new little sister into the house, while her dad tails behind with her new baby brother._

"_Sweetheart that's your name, your little sister has to have a name of her own," Bella's mum Renée says, pushing the door open and going into the living room were she finds Charlie's mum Anna._

"_Well at least let me name her then,"_

"_Well that depends what you had in mind," Renée said sweetly taking her new baby girl out of the car seat, Charlie entered the room setting Bella's new brother down, taking him out hand handing him to his new grandma, she cooed over him adorably._

"_Well what about Tom and Jerry," _

"_No love," Renée said shaking her head._

"_Scooby and shaggy?" _

"_Hunnie no,"_

"_What about Tweety and Sylvester?" Charlie suggested._

"_That's enough of that," Renée scowled looking at Charlie._

"_Mum what about-"_

"_no,"_

"_but listen-"_

"_Bella no,_

"_But what about Rose and Japer," Bella says smiling, these had to be good names._

"_You know because mum your favourite flower is rose's and dad you favourite movie is Casper witch rimes with Jasper," Bella says smartly._

"_That's good," Renée says smiling._

"_Rose and Jasper,"_

"_Welcome home Rose and Jasper," Bella says sweetly_

I smirk at the picture I was a smart little bitch wasn't I. I sigh then close the book and slip it into my bag pack.

"Charlie put the water gun down," Edward yelped from the other room, I role my eyes. Quickly I hurry into the bathroom and grab Charlie's small crappy water gun load it with water then go into Charlie's room quietly.

"Charlie don't get daddy wet with water common be a good boy," Edward says pleading with our three year old. Edwards hair and shirt were already slightly wet.

I put my finger to my lips looking at Edwards and he cracks a smile. I kneel down on one knee and ever so slightly pull the trigger and some water come out hitting Charlie and making him jump. He turns around shocked. I start to giggle as Edward comes up behind him and takes the water gun from his reach shooting water at him I do the same. Charlie giggles as he starts to run from us, he hurry's down stairs as we follow, cornering him in the living room behind the sofa.

"Charlie are you there?" I say.

"No," a quick response came as he jumped up form the sofa, and try's to run, but Edward catches him, tickling him, Charlie starts to laugh hysterically. I quickly rush into the kitchen and take out my digital camera form my purse, hurry back into the room and take a picture of both Edward and Charlie on the floor laughing their heads of, one for the picture scrap book.

Edward puts our luggage in the boot as me and Charlie sit in the car, he was still laughing slightly, I had changed him into some nice dry clothes but still he was laughing. He reminded me so much of Edward, his voice , his eyes, his lips, I couldn't have asked for such a perfect child, he defiantly had my stubbornness thought, something that got annoying at times, I never knew I was that annoying.

"Ready to go," Edward says as he gets into the car, rubbing his hands together then starting the engine.

"Yeah,"

"yes daddy," Charlie says happily. As we drive I search in my bag pack for the picture scrap book, once I find it I open it up, picking up from where I left off. Smiling I look at twelve year old Bella Swan covered in whip cream, smiling cheekily along with a lode of kids from her class.

"_Okay red team huddle up we need a plan," our team leader mike whispers._

"_We do yeah, okay so the Blue team should be around the corner probably hiding behind big oak tree, we attack at all angles," Bella whisper._

_Mike looks at Bella "Good plan, okay Bella Jessica, you sneak up behind them, me and Tyler will attack from the front and Erik and Emily attack from ether sides," Bella shows her pearly white teeth. They attack whip cream squirt bottles in hand._

"_Charge," Mike shouts, whip cream goes ever were, but the blue team take the red team by surprise attacking them with whip cream from behind as they come around the corner, coating them in whipped cream, Bella runs fast into the forest trying to loose Riley along the way._

"_I'm going to squirt you with cream," Riley shouts playfully._

"_No your not," Bella giggled and kept running, she was fast, almost as fast as Riley, but as he caught up he jumped on Bella, knocking them both to the ground, they giggle at each other as they came to a stop, Riley had landed on top of Bella, He looked into her big brown chocolate eyes , Riley looks at Bella faces centimetres from each other, then Riley closes the gap and kisses young Bella, her first kiss, she falls into the small kiss easily, as Riley pulls away, Bella smiles and squirts him with cream, they giggle and run back into the forest._

I touch my lips and smile, never had I forgot about my first kiss, my lips tingle every time I think about it, but then every time I think about Edward my hole body tingles.

"Why are you covered in whipped cream?" Edward says glancing down quickly at the picture with my finger on it.

"We had a whipped cream fight," I say happily.

"That would have been messy right,"

"yep,"

"I had my first kiss that day," I say looking up at my husband, he smiles,

"Is that so,"

"Yep with Riley Biers, who was your first kiss?" I ask contently, it did piss me of that I wasn't his first kiss or he wasn't mine, but I have him, he was mine and I was his.

"Angela Weber, when I was thirteen, at a bowling alley,"

"Is that right,"

"Pretty much,"

"Was she pretty?"

"Yeah, not as beautiful as you," I blush at his comment.

"Mummy I want to see the photo," Charlie calls from the back seat, I slip the picture out of the pocket and hand it to him.

"You look funny," He giggled, He sweet giggle made me look at Edward, because he sounded just like him, Edward smiled back down at him, everyday I still wake up thinking how I got so lucky.

"Here you go mummy," Charlie hands the photo back to me, I put it were it belonged then turned the page, smiling at some memorise that have been long forgotten. I stop on one picture and frown it was a picture I had taken quickly of my dad throwing a bucket of water out of the window while my mum was directly below sun bathing, sun glasses on in all, it began as a wonderful memory and turned out to be one of my worst days. Ever.

_Bella, Jasper and Rose were out side running around in the back garden, with water guns and the paddling pool up, it was a lovely sunny day._

"_You'll never get me," thirteen year old Bella shouts, as three year old Jasper chases her around with the hose._

" _I will," Rose giggles as she shoots Bella with her mini water gun, Bella squealed as the cold water hit her white t-shirt, making it see through revealing her pink spotty bikini top. Bella got a bucket of water and tipped it all over Rose, but Rose didn't think it was funny and started to cry, Bella's mum Renée took of her glasses and sighed._

"_Bella, I told you not to be so wild with this they're only babies for gods sake," Renée says, wrapping a towel around the now drenched Rose._

"_I was only playing,"_

"_you seem to forget they're still young," Renée scolded. _

"_That's because you baby them to much," Bella says arm crossed._

"_Don't be cheeky or you can go inside and do chores for the rest of the day," Renée says sighing then sitting back down in her deck chair, Bella roles her eyes then looks up as her bedroom window opens, she looks up and smiles, Her dad Charlie puts his finger to his lips, signalling to be quiet, he Brings a bucket to the window and Bella has to turn around and hug her shoulders to stop her body from shaking with laughter, she holds it in but tears start to run down her cheeks. Bella turns around in jut enough time to see her dad tip a little bit of water down on to Renée's head, she doesn't move, she must be asleep. Bella quickly runs into the kitchen and snatches the Camera from the window seal then ruches into the back garden, putting her thumb up to her dad, he steadies the bucket then tips it all down on top of Renée, as the first of it hits her Bella snaps the button on the camera, taking the picture. Renée jumps up from her seat and rushes to Bella's side, a look of shock on her face, she looks at Bella, But Bella was already on the ground rolling around laughing._

"_Stop it," Renée says, stomping her foot, squeaking slightly as she shouted. Charlie came out into the garden, laughing, holding his tummy as he slumped in the deck chair, gasping for air._

"_Charlie that wasn't funny, what is that teaching the kids?" _

"_That you cant take a joke," Charlie said smugly._

"_Is that so," Renée says calmly, slowly picking up the hose pipe._

"_Renée, don't," Charlie warned._

"_Now who cant take a joke," Renée teased, squirting him with water. Charlie jumps in his chair, running towards her, he swings her around by the waist._

"_Stop, Stop, Stop, did Rose and Jasper go inside," Bella shouts spinning in a circle searching her surroundings._

"_Oh God," Renée says, going white, she rushes inside the house, a few minuets later she comes back outside going even paler._

"_They're not there, they must be in the wood, Charlie they're three, they cant be by their self," Renée says panicking, she goes for the forest Charlie follows, leaving Bella by herself. It was always about them now, always, she never got any attention, she was left alone a lot more now since the started play group, Fuck sake, since they were born it was like she never existed, like she was never important any more. Bella sighed then goes inside to change her clothes._

"_Guess I better look for them," She mutters as she climes the stairs. As Bella changes she looks at her face in the mirror, she then realises she was being a selfish judgmental Bitch and that she needed to go look for her Brother and Sister, it was one of HER responsibility's to take care of them, she was their big sister for fuck sake. Bella rushes to dress then hops down the stairs taking them two at a time. As she goes outside she can hear voices calling out "Rose" and "Jasper". _

"_Dad must have called some of his friends to help look," She whispers to herself, she looks at her watch, holy shit, its been about an hour since she went inside, she never meant to spend so much time inside. Bella quickly joined in the shouting, searching away from the shouting voices, hoping she would come up lucky._

"_ROSE," _

"_JASPER," Bella shouted for the hundredth time, her lung were burning form all the shouting._

"_Bella," She heard someone's weak whisper for help._

"_Rose Jasper, were are you?" she shouts turning around in a circle searching for her Brother and sister._

"_Help,"_

"_Jasper were are you?" She shouts, anxiety breaking through her voice._

"_I-I don't know," He cry's out this time._

"_Okay, calm down, what's around you?"_

"_Owies,"_

"_Jasper, what are you on about?"_

"_Owies are all around me Bella,"_

"_Jasper-" Bella looked around for some stinging nettles, the last time we came into the woods Jasper has fallen into some stinging nettles and since then he's always called stinging nettles owies._

"_Okay Jasper stay put, I'm coming for you," Bella started to run, looking around everywhere for stinging nettles. As she approached a fallen tree she stopped and jumped over it only to catch her foot on it in mid air and go tumbling to the ground._

"_Bella," she heard Jasper squeak. She Jumped up and looked to her left. Jasper was stood in a foot long bush of stinging nettles, they came up to his knees and he couldn't move._

"_Okay okay, stay still I'm going to lift you out," Jasper nodded his bottom lip trembling a little. Slowly Bella lifts him out of the bush being sure not to let his leg touch the "Owies". As Bella places him on the ground she burst's out crying, letting her feeling sweep over, she takes her little brother in her arms holding him tightly. She didn't know what she would do without ether of them. She quickly wipes the tears away and looks at her brother._

"_Were did Rose go?" Bella gasps, Jasper shrugged his shoulders._

"_She was chasing me and I ran into the forest, she followed me and I jumped into the Owies and I watched her run past, but then I was stuck and couldn't get out," Jasper cry's as he realises his sister was missing._

"_Jasper witch way did she go?" Jasper points to his left, still crying. Bella picks him up and places him on her back, he holds on tight as she runs fast, heading towards the lake, it was a glittery lake with a small rowing boat, it was were Bella went to think and just relax, Rose could barley stand up in there she was small for her age and it had been raining for about a week before it finally got sunny, it must be deep. Bella panted as Jasper got off her back, she stumbles around in a circle then falls to her knees, seeing the small rowing boat in the middle of the over flowing lake._

"_Rose," Bella screams. Nothing happens._

"_Rose," she screams again. Still nothing. Bella gets up slowly, her trouser's all muddy. She starts to walk into the lake, the water instantly coming up to her knees, she gathers up her strength for one last shout._

"_Rose," Bella screams, making her lungs burn and her face go red. As Bella slowly opens her eyes, she sees a small head pop up over the left side of the boat. _

"_Bella," Rose panic's._

"_Help I cant get out,"_

"_How did you get out there?"_

"_I got in here to wait for Jasper to run by, but when he didn't I tried to get out, but the boat rocked and then started to float away on the water Bella I'm scared," Rose cried out. _

"_Alright Rose stay still so you don't rock the boat, I'm coming to get you." as Bella walks in closer to the boat, the water took over her clothes, quickly covering her in water. _

"_Bella I'm scared," Rose says, as Bella starts to doggy paddle towards her._

"_Jasper stay by the tree, don't come into the water, in fact don't even move." Bella shouts back at Jasper as she grabs hold of the boat trying not to tip it over._

"_Okay Rose, slowly clime over the edge and get onto my back," Bella panted trying to keep herself up right._

"_No," Rose shouts._

"_Rose you have too,"_

"_Why cant you just pull the boat," Rose says grumpily._

"_Its to heavy," Bella complained, loosing the strength to keep herself afloat. Rose shook her head. Bella looked up at the sky, it was almost pitch black, the sun had almost gone down, the light was running out._

"_Rose get on my fucking back," Bella barks._

"_Okay," Rose says shakily, climbing onto Bella's back, only her face being above the water. Bella started to loose her breath, she started to slow down, she couldn't go any more, her body was ready to shut down and give up._

"_Common Bella," Little Jasper squealed. Bella opened her eyes a little more, seeing that she wasn't far of from the green grass, she started to swim roughly using all of her strength to get her and her little sister safe. As Bella found solid ground she collapsed, trying to catch her breath, she barely had the strength to breath. Rose went to hug Jasper, they both went and sat down by Bella_

"_ROSE, JASPER WHERE ARE YOU?" a crying voice come from the forest._

"_Mummy, Mummy," Jasper shouted back, soon enough the bushes next to them started to shake and a shed lode of people came rushing to Rose and Jasper checking that they were alright, while Bella lay on the cold Grass slowly gaining her strength back._

"_Bella sweetheart why are you so wet?" Renée says, pondering on her question._

"_I had too… uhh… I had too.. Oh don't worry," Bella gasped lazily falling asleep there on the ground._

I saved my brother and sister that day, and my mum and dad barley noticed my bravery but that was the past and this is MY future.

"Bella sweet we're here at the airport maybe you could uhh put that book down and help me with the luggage," Edward says, leaning over and kissing my cheek.

"Right sorry," I say putting the picture album back in my bag pack and zipping it up. As I get out the car, I notice Charlie all ready to go in the airport with hit little teddy and suitcase full of mainly toys, as I grab my luggage I also grab Charlie's hand.

"You ready to go pumpkin?" I say sweetly to my little boy. He nods and I smile, but I have a strange feeling this trip might tare me up into tiny little pieces.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright Guys thank you for Reading, Please check out my other stories if you havent already. Much love :)!<strong>

**R&&R Because then I will have the next chapter up much earlier :D!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry its not a long chapter guys but the good stuffs comming in the next chapter and i'm sorry i didnt mean to lie, this was supose to be up yesterday but i couldn't finish it. When Bella talk's about Lauren i put my own emotion into what's happeneing with me and my Ex bestfriend who is actully called Lauren :LL! It not about the same subject but yannoo!**

**A nation who keeps one eye in the past is wise A nation who keeps two eyes in the past is blind!**

**READ&ENJOY**

* * *

><p>Airplane flights have never been my cup of tea but with Edwards arm around me I felt slightly more relaxed. Charlie had insisted on sitting by the window instead of sitting in-between me and Edward so that he could look at the clouds and see how high up he was, this was the first time he'd ever been on a airplane.<p>

"You alright," Edward mumbles into my ear, I nod my head and shift my body so that I was facing him so I could lean my head on his chest.

"Trying not to throw up," he chuckles into my hair, I hit him on the chest as I keep my eyes closed trying to control myself.

"Well if I do, it'll be all over you," I mumble back, I feel his body stiffen as he shifts slightly towards Charlie, I smile.

"Do you want anything to eat," Edward says getting up quickly but I pull him back down to his seat, he wasn't getting away.

"Nope," I smile at him, sitting up so I could see his face.

"Charlie buddy do you want something to eat," Edward says, trying to get out of the way so I wasn't sick on him.

"Nope,"

"Well I want something to eat," he says quickly I role my eyes.

"Edward relax I'm feeling better," I sigh, it would be hard to believe I was his wife.

"Right right," he smirked.

"Mummy I want Bo-Bo." Charlie complained suddenly kicking off into a small fit.

"Alright, alright, Edward pass me his bag from under your seat," I sigh rubbing my forehead feeling the new headache coming on. Edward grabbed the bag from under his feet, unzipped it and looked inside, quickly he put his hand in and shuffled all the stuff inside about, his face going white.

"What," I say nervously.

"Bo-Bo's not in here," he whispers biting his bottom lip.

"What, no, no I know I put him in there," I panic then moan as I realise I left the stuffed teddy on Charlie's bed.

"This is your fault," Edward whispers playfully.

"oh shut up," I sigh, thinking of what I could do.

"Mummy where is Bo-Bo?" Charlie moaned.

"Um sweetheart I um, I uh think Daddy left it at home," I say pointing my finger at Edward.

"Daddy," Charlie cry's out before Edward could say anything. Edward looks at me and narrows his eyes, I turn away so that Charlie wouldn't see me laughing.

"Buddy, we will get you a new Bo-Bo in France, we can even get you some clothes for it, how does that sound,"

"Yay," Charlie shouts loudly, making some old folks turn their heads and hush him.

"Yay," Edward says a little more quietly then turns to me. "I'm going to get you once we get into France," Edward says into my ear kissing my cheek, I turn to him with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll have to catch me first," I say smugly.

"Mummy," Charlie says sweetly.

"Yes sweet?" I reply leaning over the seat, to see him.

"Can I have Bo-Bo now?" He smiles, taking a melted chocolate bar out of his pocket and taking a bite out of it.

"Sweetheart Daddy left it at home," I say taking the chocolate bar from him and getting a fresh on out of his bag pack.

"Mummy," Edward mutters. I ignore him and give the chocolate bar to Charlie, he looks at it then to me and starts too cry, throwing the chocolate bar on the floor.

"I want Bo-Bo," he chants, making people turn their heads, only making it slightly embarrassing.

"Charlie stop," Edward says sternly.

"No you left Bo-Bo at home," he yells.

"I didn't mummy did,"

"Liar," Charlie sobs. I sigh and look at Edward who looks back at me, I could see he wasn't happy about me blaming him, but to be fairly honest I didn't even want to come on this trip, I've been feeling sick and now this plain ride is making me dizzy, but I'm doing it for Edward and Charlie. Charlie had settled down after his little fit, it must have worn him out because he was fast asleep. I pull the little blind thing down so that he could sleep peacefully, then I look back at Edward again, he just looks at me blankly. I lean over sensitively and kiss him on the lips, he relaxes and kisses me back, making the kiss mean something, our lips move perfectly with each other, I wish I could sit on his lap but the fucking seat belt was restricting me to my seat.

"Sorry," I say on his lips.

"doesn't matter," he mumbles as he sits back in his seat cutting our kiss. I do the same, my eyes starting to go all droopy, I give up on trying to say awake and let my eyes fall closed.

Charlie was still asleep in my arms as we wait at the French airport for Edwards parents, it had been a small journey, but I was still tired, the noise of people hurrying around, children screaming, couples fighting, it was all getting to much for me.

"Here," Edward says as he comes back from a little café with two cups of coffee.

"Thanks," I sigh taking one of them and taking a small sip, the hot coffee was hot and bland on my tongue, stupid fucking cheap shit. I moan then put my drink in the bin.

"Don't like it then," Edward says, coming and sitting down next to me.

"Taste like shit," I moan quietly. Edward nods his head and puts his in the bin, then puts his arm around my shoulders. I look down at Charlie, who was sleeping peacefully in my arms. He looked so incredible when he slept, I use to watch him sleep when he was younger, I would watch his little fingers twitch and watch his little lips turn into a smile every so often. His cheeks are a lot more rosy now, so gorgeous.

"Edward," came a streaking sound in the distance, I look up and see Alice delicately run towards us.

"Alice," Edward laughs standing up and opening his arms as Alice pounced at him hugging him tightly. I smile weakly suddenly feeling really sick.

"Charlie," I whisper in his ear.

"Time to wake up auntie Alice is here," I whisper again. He stirs, then opens his eyes, and smiles. Charlie jump out of my lap and onto Alice's leg.

"Hey Charlie," Alice says letting go of Edward and picking Charlie up, she smiles at him the starts to tickle his Belly, his sweet giggling fills the Airport.

"Grandma, Granddad," Charlie yelled in Alice's ear trying to wriggle free. Alice puts him down on the floor and I stand up going over to Edward and hugging him around the waist as we watch our little boy giggle in joy.

Esme, smiled and opened her arms as she embraced her grandson.

"Hey buddy," Carlisle cooed. Esme carried Charlie back to us, as we all met and hug each other, I started to get dizzy. Must have been something I've eaten.

"Common, Charlie lets get you back to our home so you can see your bedroom," Esme said. I've never noticed before but she's got a slight accent, it makes her so unique.

The drive back wasn't so long, I was glad since I was budged up against Alice and Charlie. I was to tired to even think about the night ahead I really wasn't in the mood, I just wanted a nice comfortable bed to comfort my backache.

"Bella you look really tired," Alice whispered in my ear. I turn my head at her and let some of my hair fall across may face, so that no one else notices the bags under my eyes.

"I'm not good with plain rides," I mumble back. She just rubs my back and smiles, nodding her head like she understands.

"Alright people, We're here," Carlisle Chuckles, obviously very excited to have his son back in France, with his grandson.

"Okay Everyone out, Bella, Charlie go inside while Carlisle and Edward get the bags," Esme chirps so delicately.

Alice opens the door and I get out quickly, being able to move my arms and legs again had never felt so good.

"Common mummy," Charlie squeaked happily taking my hand and dragging me in after Esme opens the front door of her beautiful light blue house. He pulls my up the stairs and I run with him as he runs down the left side of the hall looking in every bedroom, coming up empty handed, there were a lot of guest rooms.

"Charlie sweet your room is on the right of the hall way, keep going until you reach the blue door that says "Charlie" on it," Charlie hurried down the hall without me this time. He squealed as he saw his name on the door and pushed it open.

"Mummy," he yelled seconds later. I giggle slightly as I walk into his room, my mouth falling open. Holy shit. His room was massive, like twice the size of mine and Edwards room back home. It had race car wall paper on the walls, with a small banner of a red race car going all the way around the walls of the room. He had a bookshelf full of popular children's books, Charlie loved his book, he insisted that every night that me or Edward had to read him a book, even if he was just looking at the pictures. I turn my attention to the massive telly, with bundles of DVD's that would probably keep him happy for hours.

"Peter pan," He squealed, running to the DVD, looking at the front cover. Oh how he loved peter pan, it was his favourite film ever, he loved the lost boys, he imagines himself as one in his dreams, he tells me all the time. I turn around and see a small working table with colouring books and paper, with pens, colouring pencils and a creativity set. There was a massive toy box to the side by the bed witch I had no doubt in my mind that was full of toys. Above his bed was his name in red letters that matched the bright carpet on the floor that hid some of the shiny wooden floor. All around the room was pictures of Charlie that had been framed, some with his grandparents and some with me and Edward.

"Mummy my bed," Charlie giggled excitedly, jumping on his bed, that was surprisingly shaped like a racing car.

"Wow sweetheart, do you like it," I smile proudly at my little boy as he lies on his bed giggling to himself.

"I love it mummy." I go over to the wardrobe. As I open it, I could have cried, it had brand new clothes in there, and at the bottom was board game after board game, did they think he was going to live here?. Fumbling with my fingers I quickly snatch my camera out of my pocket then go over to Charlie.

"Smile sweet," I say as I steady the picture. Charlie grabs one of the dozens of teddy that were on the end of his bed, and cuddles it, smiling from head to toe. I snap the picture. I smile as I see Esme enter the room.

"Do you like it Charlie?" She says gently.

"I love it granny," Charlie shouts, jumping of his bed and running over to her, hugging her leg.

"Esme you really out did yourself, I mean, its amazing, the toy box, the telly the bed, the whole room is perfect," I express to her as she came closer to me. Esme hugged me putting her hands around me hugging me tight, I returned the hug, it was awkward when me and her first hugged for the first time, but I've grown to love Esme's hugs.

Charlie had calmed down enough to sit down to dinner, he was still a little bouncy about his bedroom. I picked at my pasta dish Esme had made me, as much as it smelled and looked delicious I just wasn't in the mood to eat, I just wanted to go to bed and curl up in Edwards arms.

"Don't you like it Bella?" Esme says glumly.

"Oh Esme I do its really lovely, I guess I just feel a bit sick from the ride here, I'm just slightly worn out that's all." I say responding quickly. She smiles lightly then nods her head.

"If your tired love just go straight up to the guest room by Charlie's room, come to think about it you do look tired Bella," I sigh slightly as I get up from my chair and pick up my plate and take it into the kitchen scrapping the reminder of the food into the bin then placing my plate in the sink. Slowly and awkwardly I walk back into the room and kiss Charlie on the head.

"Night mummy," he says, chomping on his sausage.

"Night baby," I whisper in his ear.

"Thank you for the lovely dinner Esme," I say as I clime the stairs.

I slump down on the bed, just lying there for a few minuets, just clearing my mind. I open my suitcase, revealing most of my clothes, I couldn't be fucked to unpack it all now so I just grab my wash bag, pyjamas and clean underwear before closing my suitcase and sliding it under the bed. The warm shower relaxed my body making my skin tingle but didn't take the sick feeling in my tummy away, I seriously didn't know why I felt so ill, I had been careful what I ate, plain sickness had never dragged on for this long. Once I was changed into my bed clothes I tie my long tangled wet hair into a bun and walk from our own bathroom to the bedroom I climb on the bed were my Bag pack was. I take the Photo album out of it and kick the bag of the bed.

As I open the book, I stop on a picture and stare at it for a while.

_"Ohh Bella you look lovely in that white summer dress," Renée says smiling proudly at her daughter, finally she had got her into a dress._

_"I look stupid mum, don't take a picture please," Bella begged her mum to put the camera down, she hated the fact that her mum had actually got her into a dress and now she wanted a picture._

_"Sweetheart you look beautiful you don't look stupid at all," Renée laughs trying to convince her daughter._

_"No,"_

_"Yes," _

_"Bella just let me take the picture I will give you ten dollars and then you can take the dress of," Renée mumbles._

_"Fine," Bella huffs._

_"Smile for gods sake," _

_"No,"_

_"Your right, you shouldn't smile, because it would look a lot better if the picture was taken outside," Renée says smiling at her bright idea._

_"No mum,"_

_"Bella,"_

_"No,"_

_"Fine I will give you fifteen dollars,"_

_"Whatever," Bella mutters and hurry's outside making sure no one saw her._

_" Bella stand over there," _

_"Mum just take the picture already," Renée took the picture just at the right time, the wind hit Bella's hair making it looks stunning and wavy in the picture._

_"Perfect," Renée breathed. Bella came towards her mother._

_"money please," Bella says with her hand out._

That was the picture I sent Edward, the one that he's always said made him fall in love with me. Of course I wasn't like that any more, I went through a stage were I wouldn't wear dresses I was a real tomboy. I didn't flick the page for a while, I couldn't take my eyes of that picture, how could someone fall in love with something so ugly. Eventually I flick the pages a few times, landing on a picture of me and Edward a few months after dad had died, it was one of the happiest and saddest times of my life. I was sat with Edward by the lake, we were casually talking until Jasper jumped through the bushes and took a picture.

_Edward and Bella were sitting on the grass in the meadow, Bella was sat on Edward's lap while Edward was holding her softly in his arms_

_"You look so beautiful," Edward whispers into Bella's ear._

_"Shut up," She says laughing at him._

_"I'm serious you're the most beautiful person I know,"_

_"Liar,"_

_"You don't believe me?"_

_"Moving on," Bella says causally._

_"What are you going to do about Lauren?" Bella mutters._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean she's all over you, you may not notice it but I do, the way she flirts with you in English right in front of me, the way she walks when she sees you and most of all when she winks at you and licks her lips, she's a disgusting slag, and you don't see her at all?" Bella questioned her boyfriend doubtfully._

_"like I've said you're the only girl I notice,"_

_"She gave you her number didn't she?"_

_"Bella I throw it in the trash, I have no interest in her at all,"_

_"You promise,"_

_"I promise," Edward mutters with a smile into Bella hair. Edward leans down and kisses Bella on the lips putting his thumb under her chin. Bella softly stops the kiss and looks up at Edward. Edward nudges Bella's nose with his own, looking down at her lovingly._

_"Surprise," Jasper shouts, taking a picture before Edward and Bella could stop him._

_"Jasper," Bella roared standing up, as Jasper giggled and ran back through the forest._

_"Let him go Bella, he's just having a little fun," Edward said casually._

_"I'll get him later," Bella mumbles as she sits back down in Edwards lap._

I was so young when this was taken, it seems like it was yesterday, I can remember it that well. I look at the clock at the wall.

"No way," I mutter, it was eleven o'clock, I couldn't have been looking through this photo book for that long?. I place the Photo album on the side table, then I get under the covers trying to settle down and get to sleep. I hated the bed, I didn't want to be disrespectful, but it was just so uncomfortable, I wanted my bed, the one that I sink in and feels like clouds, not this bed, It was rock hard, I was tossing and turning for a few hours before sighing and sitting up in bed.

"Fuck sake," I mutter.

"What's up babe?" Edward mumbles from beside me.

"Guess your sleeping well,"

"Cant you sleep?" Edward says turning on the lamp on the bedside table. I shake my head. Edward opens his arms and is shuffle closer to him cuddling into him, leaning my head on his chest. Feeling the careful steady pace of Edwards breathing really comforted me.

"I love you," Edward mumbles into my hair, as he stroked up and down my arm.

"I love you to," I say tiredly, yawning a little.

"Night Bella,"

"Night Edward," I mumble before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Gosh Guys whats wrong with Bella "! R&R please x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heey:)! Sorry I haven't updated for along time. So much has been happening (BREAKING DAWN TRAILER) and i've been thinking of another story line thats happening in my life right now. Anyway I wanted to just say if your loving this story why not read Edwards Makeover and Connected because I'm trying really hard on Connected and I know people are reading it but Its only got one Review "/! Of course I've been trying hard on Memories to :')! Anyway Enjoy and dont forget Read my other stories if you can!**

**Life can be simple, but why have it simple when you can take the risk's and enjoy the Adventure's 3**

**READ&&ENJOY**

* * *

><p>Me and Edward sit in Bed as we look at the photo album. I felt so comfortable and safe when he puts his arms around me and holds me close, how he smelt so sweet and all mine.<p>

"Is that you," He points out a picture of my second birthday party.

"Yeah," I role my eyes.

"Why are you-?"

"I don't know," I cut him of giggling.

"Your covered in mud?"

"I had a mud party okay," I explain to him cuddling into his side even more.

"Because you love the forest," He says leaning down and kissing my forehead.

"No because It rained the night before and I feel in a mud puddle," I snigger at my stupidity. Edward turns the page as we reminisce in our memories.

"Are you going to put the pictures we take on this holiday in this book," Edward murmurs as he Nussle's my neck kissing it tenderly.

"Ohh course," I whisper trying not to moan in pleasure. Edward lent over me and grabbed my camera from the bed side table.

"Your not taking a picture now," I say almost threatening.

"Why,"

"Because I look awful,"

"You look beautiful,"

"I look like shit as well as feel like it,"

"Bella please…! Do you still feel bad?" I role my eyes.

"Common lets take the photo," I say changing the subject. I take the camera from his grasp and hold it up making sure we were both in view. Edward grabs my face so that I was looking at him, his eyes Ohh his green eyes, they sparkle and have never changed. he nudges my nose with his and I smile as my finger presses the button to take the camera. I scan through the pictures as I find the one I'd just taken I gasp. We look amazing it looks like one of those photos out of a posh magazine, like the perfect couple.

"That looks nice," Edward smiles taking it from my hands. I kiss him on the cheek as I sink back down into the bed ready to get a little nap in.

"Mummy, Daddy," Charlie squeals as he comes running in our room jumping on the bed.

"Common get up get ready," He giggles.

"Charlie mate go get some breakfast and we'll be down in a minuet." Charlie nods his head then comes to me.

"Mummy are you up," He says shaking my shoulder.

"Yes sweet, stop shaking my shoulder," But he was giggling so much, he didn't stop shaking my shoulder. I got irritated really quickly I didn't mean to snap at him.

"Charlie stop that," I shout sitting up instantly. Charlie's face drops and tears come to his eyes. I soften my face realising what I have done. What just happened?

"Sorry baby I was just tired that's all, go down and get some breakfast and we'll be down in a minuet," I say wiping the tears from his eyes. He nods his head as he hops of our bed and slowly walks out.

"Bella what's wrong," Edward says rubbing my arm for comfort. I pull away sharply then slump down leaning my head on the head rest.

"I don't know," I confess.

"Do you want-" I shush him by kissing his heavenly lips.

"No I'll be fine,"

"Sure," I wink at him then nod my head. I dress quickly into a long strapless dress with a floral print of pink and red on it. Then head downstairs.

"Mummy," Charlie's cheerful smile spreads across his face.

"Hey sweet," I laugh going over to him and kissing his cheek.

"What you got there,"

"Porridge,"

"Yum," I smile feeling happy and refreshed. I lean my head in my hands as I watch him eat.

"I like this mummy," Charlie natters on happily. I push a strand of hair out of his face.

"What do you want to eat," Edward ask as he walks past me to the fridge.

"Just a yogurt,"

"That it?" Edward looks at me with raised eyebrows usually I have a big breakfast like waffles or pancakes. I didn't feel hungry today though.

"Bella dear are you feeling alright now," Esme calls to me as she enters the kitchen followed by Carlisle who casually strolled in hands in pockets.

"Yes thank you," I say politely.

"Could of fooled me," Edward muttered as he sat down next to me eating a bowl of cereal and handing me my yogurt. I slap him playfully on the chest.

"Alice wants to take everyone on a tour of Paris," Esme announced.

"Yay," Charlie shouts.

"Were is Alice?" I wonder.

"Upstairs getting ready," Carlisle muttered.

"She wouldn't come down even if he house was on bloody fire," He muttered to himself again.

"Oh let her alone love," Esme shushed him, sitting down next to Charlie, wiping a bit of porridge from his face.

"Love you granny," Charlie says licking his lips. I look at Esme who's smile couldn't have been bigger, a sparkle comes into her eyes as Charlie says he loves her.

"Love you too," She reply's to him taking his bowl and washing it up. Alice skips down the stairs in a white jump suit with golden strapped sandals. I took a double take she looked amazing compared to me. Her make up was perfect, her hair was pinned back while perfect layers hung down. While my hair was droopy and with its natural waviness. I only had mascara on.

"Bella you look lovely," Alice complemented me.

"Says the one, you look amazing Alice," I almost moan, I wish I could look like her.

"Everyone ready to go?" Carlisle asked grabbing his keys.

"Yeah, uh dad why don't you mum, Edward And Charlie go in your car and me and Bella Drive in my new car," She smiled.

"Sure sure," Carlisle muttered walking out the door. We all piled into different cars. I didn't even get a say not that I minded but I didn't like the fact that I would be away from Charlie, he was with Edward I guess. I slip into the passenger seat as Alice starts the car getting ready to follow Carlisle. Her car was a beautiful canary yellow Porsche 911 turbo. It suits her so much, it's the sort of car I would really love if I wasn't so clumsy, plus it's a fast car.

"Do you like her," Alice says. Meaning her car.

"I love her," I admit. Alice drives on, leaving a manageable silence.

"Do you know were we're going?" I ask timidly.

"Were going to go all over Paris, go shopping try foods go to some sites maybe, tomorrow mum and dad are planning to take everyone to the beach, I don't know about the rest of the week, but I know I'm planning to take you out and completely pamper you," she admitted. I turn my head to her completely surprised, she was going to treat me?

"Thanks," I say kindly, actually excited to do some shopping in one of the most beautiful city's in the world, after all it is the city of love.

"No problem sister,"

"Sisters," I agree, sitting back in my seat. We take the half an hour drive to a rather large Toy shop that Esme wanted to take Charlie to, I'm not to sure I want everyone spoiling him. I want him to have a good time but then I don't want him to turn into one of those spoiled brats who demand everything.

"Bella we're here," Alice whispers. I wake up with a bit of a startle.

"Did I doze of,"

"It's alright Bella common Charlie's coming over," I get out of the car and catch him just in time. I pick him up as he giggles into my neck.

"Guess what mummy,"

"What?"

"Granny said she would buy me anything," He squeal's.

"Lovely," I mutter under my breath.

"Common chicken lets go and get you some toys," Esme says taking Charlie out of my arms. I cringe as the air is all I feel against my arms. I wanted my baby back. Edward places his hand on my back and guides me into the shop. I gasp as I see the millions of shelf with millions of toys. The massive play centre and then the second floor witch I couldn't even begin to imagine. I moan and rub my head.

"He's going to have a field day here , I don't want your mum to spend to much on him," I complain slightly. Edward just rubs my arms and smiles. How can he be okay with this?

"Bella they haven't seen Charlie in over a year, its alright for them to spoil him a bit," Edward says reassuring me.

"Right," I sigh.

"Bella come here," Alice shouts. I rush over to her as she looks at the millions of dressing up outfits.

"Pick three," Alice insisted

"Alice these are expensive,"

"Ohh don't be silly," She says.

"Ohh look Bella, Have you ever seen Top Gear?"

"Yeah sure Edward likes to watch it sometimes,"

"Look it's a baby Stig outfit, oh Bella he'll love that," Alice picks it up along with a lost boys bout fit from peter pan and a power rangers outfit.

"won't he love these Bella," Alice giggles as she buys them without a word from my mouth she had already shushed me.

"I'll be the best Auntie ever," She sighed. I gave up trying to convince Alice not to spoil my son and head to the second floor were Edward, Carlisle, Esme and Charlie were shopping. They weren't hard to find since they were the only ones walking around with a full trolley.

"Ohh Esme you don't have to spend all this money,"

"Nonsense dear it isn't expensive stuff in fact its mainly toy cars and Peter Pan stuff," She says stroking Charlie's hair as he nibbles on some sweets. Edward comes up from behind me and grabs my hand, squeezing it for comfort.

"Common dear we need to pay for this and then do some shopping for the grown ups," Esme says pleasantly. Edward pulls me down the slope for trolleys and push chairs. I look at a couple go past as the lady pushes their sweet baby girl and it makes me smile. I've always wanted a girl and a boy but if my one piece of heaven is all I get then I'll be happy. Esme's just as bad as Alice when it comes to shopping, she has eyes like a hawk and adds a few last toys into the trolley as we get ready to pay. The service was quick and we were soon in the cars and ready to go.

"You didn't have to spend all that money, but thank you Charlie will love them," I say putting the play outfits into the boot of Alice's car then getting into the passenger seat.

"Don't be silly, I wanted to," She says casually as she starts the car and heads of to follow Carlisle.

"So how's romance going," I add as casually as I can then realise its probably a sensitive subject. Edward had once told me she had been played around by a lot of boys when he still lived there, of course he always sorted them out and they backed off, but when he left to be with me, it got worse, she would come home most days crying over another boy. I fell bad because really I did that.

"It's going good I'm with Erik he's from England and my everything, well he was until his best mate Jasper Hale came to visit him last week and now I'm not sure any more," She bit her lip. Was she doing this to herself?

"Go with your heart," I advise.

"So Jasper,"

"Is that what your hearts telling you?"

"I think,"

"Then Jasper," I didn't want to push her into something she didn't want to do, but I also wanted her to be happy.

"Is he still in France?"

"I think he's planning to stay," She bit her lip harder this time.

"Well just go with your heart," I say again trying to be a good person. Alice parks the car and sits back in her seat turning her head towards me.

"Thank you," She says quickly before leaning across her seat to mine and hugging me tightly. without any hesitation I hug her back comforting her and brushing her hair. Alice sniffs then sighs. I then realise how much this must have meant to her. Me and Alice got out the car, I grab her hand and squeeze it, she looks at our hands then smiles. She practically drags me around the corner where we meet the others.

"Mum wants to take you shopping," Edward whispers in my ear.

"Right us girls are going shopping, you boys go to the arcade for a few hours," Esme announced and almost instantly everyone went their certain ways. Again I didn't get a say in jack shit. Esme and Alice pull me into a sweet little boutique at the end of the corner. It stood grand and tall but all by itself. What would Alice and Emse want with this small place? It looked sweet sure but I thought they were the sort of people that were big spenders.

"Your going to love this place Bella," Alice smiled as we walked in. It had deep red wall paper with different sections for clothes shoes and jewellery. I didn't even notice the clothes and other stuff, I just went to a beautiful heart shaped necklace that hung on a holder. It glistened in the light. I looked down at the glass cabinet. So many selections of jewellery it was unreal. It ranged from children's earrings, to bangles for girls. I loved all the bracelets with "mum" and "daughter" on it.

"They're lovely aren't they," Esme complimented.

"They really are,"

"If I could direct your eyes to this three piece of golden jewellery." Esme pointed at three small golden neclaces, each shaped like a heart. One had Live the other had love and the last one had laugh carved on it. They were perfect. I nod my head as I grab Alice's hand and go to the very end of the cabinet.

"Puis-je vous aider?" The man behind the desk asks us. I look at Alice but she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Pouvons-nous avoir un coup d'oeil à ces s'il vous plaît?" Esme announces politely as she point to the necklaces. The man nods his head and gets them out for us to try on.

"You live in France but you don't know French?" I point out to Alice.

"I went to one of those special English schools when we moved here. I know a little bit but my mum and dad are the real experts," She smirks, makes sense.

"But how do you cope with shopping?"

"I puck stuff out and when it comes to money I just give them all I have," She smirks. I laugh at how clever that is.

We try them on and decide that they're perfect, but I wasn't about to let Esme and Alice pay for it all so I pay half, they let me reluctantly.

"Picture," I yell slightly. We all huddle into the Cameras view as I take the picture. We all smile and say cheese. I love how we get along so well. We spend the rest of the day just shopping around a bit till we meet the boys again, then we all set of to go get something to eat.

"Lets try some French food Sweet," I convince Charlie, he just scrunches his nose up at the thought.

"I want a Happy Meal," Charlie announced.

"No,"

"But mummy," He begged. I sigh then rub my forehead forcing myself to say no once again. Witch caused him to go running to Edward.

"Common buddy lets try some French food you'll love it," But that's when Charlie kicked off, screaming and shouting in Edwards Arms.

"Fine fine," Edward sighs giving in. I cross my arms and look at him with hardened eyes. Its one thing to say no to our child but its another to give in when I stood strong. I never do that to him. I Never do that I always have his back I don't care if its in front of mine or his family we're suppose to be a team. We all walk to the local Mcdonalds. I sit down in a huff as I order a small chicken wrap. I watch as Charlie giggle's and coloured in a sheet of paper with the clown on. I don't mean to make him unhappy but I also want to be in control of him. Everyone sat ate and chatted all having a good time, everyone but me. I don't know why it bothered me so much, but it did, facing the fact is I was pissed at Edward for nothing. The warp was quite nice but again like yesterday I was pooped and just wanted a bed to sleep in.

"I think we should get Charlie back home," I sigh in relief as Charlie's little body goes limp in my arms. His sweet snoring fills my ears. I carry Charlie into Alice's car and get into the back so I could hold him as she drove back home. It had been five minuets since I had got into the car, I was starting to get agitated on why we hadn't left yet so I carefully get out the car with Charlie still in my hands. I walk quickly over to Carlisle's car only to find Edward hugging someone. Obviously female but it wasn't Alice or Esme… So who the fuck was it?

"I cant believe you're here," he woman squealed. Hugging him again.

"I know its been so long Angela," I've heard him say that name before, I just cant remember.

"Well we better get going, don't be stranger Angela," Edward says hugging her again before getting into the car. Who the fuck is this woman?

"I want daddy," Charlie moaned in my arms. Perfect a reason for me to go over there and see who this woman was.

"Edward wait, sweet Charlie wants you," I gesture kindly to Charlie with my head and Edward comes over.

"Daddy," Charlie yawns.

"Angela This is my son and my wife Bella and Charlie," Edward showed us of proudly.

"Nice to meet you," Angela smiled but didn't move or some over to shake my hand, did she want to make this awkward.

"Come here buddy," I hand Charlie over to Edward. He smiles at me then gives me a quick peck on the lips before going back to the car with Charlie. Like always my lips buzz with excitement, it also makes me feel better about this Angela lady. Alice walks to her car and I trail behind slowly, getting into the car, realising that I now have nothing to hold and kiss in my arms. I lean back in the passenger seat and once again sigh to myself.

"Long day ay?" Alice says sensitively as she gets into the car and starts it up.

"Yeah bit tired now," I ponder on my answer trying to decide on weather to bring up who that woman was.

"Your wondering who she was aren't you," Its like she read my mind. I just nod my head.

"She was Edwards ex girlfriend, he dumped her a few months before he started getting letters from you, she was also his first kiss," Holy shit. That's were I've heard that name from of course she was Edwards first kiss.

"Why did they break up?"

"He got bored of her and then she cheated, there just as bad as each other, just like the first time, they screw each other over each time, promising they would never cheat and then giving into temptation" She explained.

"How many times did they go out,"

"At least five times,"

"What?" I blurt out completely shocked.

"Ohh fuck yeah after the first time they just kept coming back to each other." I had to admit I was really gob smacked. I never knew Edward was like that.

"In between all of this on and of shit he was playing girls hooking up for one night stands and shit like that,"

"You what," I put my hand over my mouth. I never knew any of this. I would be ashamed. I guess that's why he kept it from me. Worse of all has he been doing fucking shit behind my back. I like to think not.

"Shocking isn't it,"

"It really is," I mumble to myself.

"Bella don't worry, he's changed since he's loved you. When he told me he loves you I was shocked I didn't think he meant it but when I caught him packing his stuff and getting ready to sneak of I knew that he might be seriously but Bella that night when he came home after that massive fight with Jake, he broke down into tears thinking you didn't care, he loves you and Charlie more than anything I've ever seen. I wish to find love like that Bella," Alice says in a mouthful making her point quickly.

"Thank you," I say convincingly trying to hide the fact that now I was worried about our whole marriage. I didn't feel like sticking around once we got back but I didn't have much choice when it came to watching a family movie, witch of course had to have been Peter Pan. I probably know all the words that Peter says. I didn't really watch the movie but looked at the Photo album instead. I skipped straight to the photo of mine and Edward first dance at our wedding.

_A sweet melody goes on in the back ground as Edward twirls Bella around then brings her back into his arms were they then slowly sway side to side._

"_I love you," Bella whispers as hers and Edwards faces inch closer and closer._

"_No measure of time will be long enough for me to have you but we'll start with forever," Edward mutters into Bella ear. A single happy tear drop strolls down her cheek. Its impossible to Bella on how he makes her feel so special so beautiful. She loves the fact how she always has his full attention and that he never looks at another girl._

"_Forever,"_

"_And always," Edward smiles, leaning down and absorbing Bella's lips with great kindness and greed. She takes control, as she traced the his bottom lip with her tongue. Teasing him, he moans in her mouth._

"_Your such a tease," He moaned happily._

"_I know, it just leaves you wanting more,"_

"_So much more," Edward tugs Bella towards him more, making their body's feel each other, want each other. They danced the night always knowing that life couldn't get any better._

The words Edward first whispered in my ear that night while we were dancing, still ring in my ear. Obviously the smile that I had on my face that night has never disappeared, it never really had a chance or a reason to, but now thinking about it, I don't really like the fact that Edward was a player when he was younger I've always followed the rule once a player always a player, but I know that doesn't apply to Edward. I look up to the telly to catch the last bit of Peter pan where he takes Wendy and her brothers back to their home. I grab a handful ofpopcorn and munch on it surprised on how hungry I am.

"Mummy I want to go to bed," Charlie says a soon as the credits come on, crawling into my lap.

"Alright sweet," I yawn myself.

"Night grandma, night granddad," Charlie say's sweetly cuddling them then kissing them each on one of their cheeks. Before going to Alice and kissing her too, she still hadn't given him the play outfits. I swiftly pick him up and climb the stairs to the bedrooms. Charlie was already a sleep when I quickly change him into some pyjamas then tuck him into bed, I look around his room and naughtily I imagine a crib too, wouldn't it be nice for Charlie to have a baby sister or brother?. I would love another baby, but I don't know about Edward. I sluggishly walk over to mine and Edwards room, I push the door open and throw myself lazily on the bed, not even bothering to change into some pyjamas. Something's been bottling up in my stomach over the last ten minuets and I'm not sure what, but it doesn't feel great. I sit up and lean myself against the headboard. I rub my eyes and then sniff my nose, then I realise I'm crying, I just let it out and cry hard into my hands, having no idea why I was crying my guts out. The door swings open and I gasp with fright as the sudden movement takes me of guard, but I couldn't say anything before I'm consumed by Edward holding me.

"Bella what's wrong, why are you crying what's happened." I rest my head into him and let my body relax, only sobbing slightly.

"I don't know," I pant finally calming down.

"Bella tell me what's really wrong I'm worried about you," He admitted pulling me into his lap.

"I really don't know Edward,"

"Are you sure I haven't done anything?" He says pulling my face to his, thinking he's done something and wanting to be forgiven.

"Edward I-"

"Sweetheart what is it," He murmurs on my lips," I push him away and cuddle into him, his arms wrap around me.

"I think I'm pregnant," That's it, all the stupid emotions all the quick reactions and all the thinking about a baby. I was pregnant I know because I'm already convinced after saying it just once. I look at him expecting his face to fall or something, but it didn't a smile just spread across his face, I look at his eyes, all I could see was pure happiness.

"Really," He whispers.

"I don't know yet I'll have to get a test, but I think so," I smile once again. Edward grabs my face kissing me with pure joy.

"Another baby," He whispers. I could tell he wants to shout it form the roof tops.

"Edward you cant tell anyone not yet not until I'm sure and we have to wait till its been three months because you know that the first three months are the most likely for me to lose the baby," I admit getting all excited only to sadden myself. Edward pulls us both down to the bed. I cuddle into him and soon enough fall asleep. Thinking about how happy Charlie's going to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Common you gotta say you didnt know that was coming ;)! but in the next chapter I dont think its going to be so good for Bella and her Emotions.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Ohh God, right okay:) Sorry for being so, so late! and not updating enough, but im writing again, slowly but confidently:) I sort of found it hard to write the last section on this chapter, in fact it almost had me in tears:/ hope you feel the emotion aswell. Please Review, love them all:).**

**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited, but i couldn't stay away, i couldn't fight it, i'd hope you see my face and that you'd be remined that for me it isn't over...3**

**READ&REVIEW**

* * *

><p>I sit on the toilet seat, smiling to myself as I watch the pregnancy test, I had in my hand. Another baby, another little person around the house, Someone for Charlie to play with. I had to let Alice in on our little secret, since I wouldn't be able to go to the shops without everyone wanting to tag along. My thumb was covering the screen bit where the results come up, it had been fifteen minuets, the time recommended to wait. I moved my thumb, slowly, I wanted to be pregnant, but what if I wasn't? Edward would be crushed, I think he might have wanted another baby for a long time, he just didn't want to say. He didn't want to seem rude, that's all. I sigh to myself, What was I doing? I remove my thumb.<p>

My heart just sunk to the bottom of my stomach. Not pregnant. But I was so sure. I slowly twist the door handle and let myself out of the bathroom. There on the perfectly made bed was my husband, and my baby boy. I fake a smile, but Edward saw straight through me.

"Charlie, mate, why don't you go downstairs! I think I can smell some of Grandmas amazing chocolate cookies," Edward says playfully to our son.

"Yay," Charlie shouts. He jumps of the bed and comes running too me.

"Mommy granny made cookies," He jumps up and down excitedly.

"That's great hunnie! Quick go get some before granddad eats them all," I giggle. He rushes out of our room. I listen for the little pitter patter of his feet running down the stairs, before I close our bedroom door.

"Baby what's wrong?" Edward says, coming over too me, taking me by the waist and pulling me closer too him.

I hold the test up and sigh. I saw Edward try to keep the smile he had on his face, but he wasn't fooling me.

"Baby its okay," He said to me softly, before he kissed my forehead.

"It doesn't feel okay, and it doesn't feel right," I admitted. He lead us both to the bed and sat down, I crawled into his lap.

"I was just so sure I was pregnant." I sighed. I let my weight fall into Edward! He so slowly lead us down on the bed, still holding me close.

"Well do you want another baby?" I look up at him, he just smiled down at me whilst rubbing my arm for comfort.

"Well do you?" I asked him back. I needed to be sure that he was as committed as I was. Charlie was sort of forced onto us, not that I regret that, but we had no choice but to go along with it. If we plan this baby we both have to be in it to the end, no backing out half way.

"Bella of course I do! I want another bundle of joy with the most beautiful person in my life. I want another baby for Charlie to run around with, and be able to be a big brother. Baby you know I've always wanted more than one child, I love being a father, and I know with you by my side, we'd be able to handle another little monster running around the house," He really was an inspirational person. I smile at him, and he lets out a happy chuckle.

"Of course," I sigh with happiness. Its amazing how my mood can be changed by him, he always has a hold on me.

We lay there for a bit, Just cuddled up with each other.

"Charlotte Alice Cullen," Edwards words spoke real beauty.

"Don't you think that pretty baby?"

"It has a ring too it," I smile. Charlotte Cullen. It was a pretty name.

"What if it's a boy," I say to him, snuggling into his chest a little more.

"Well we have, Charlie Masen Cullen I was sort of thinking…. Daniel Jasper Cullen,"

"Jasper would like that," I giggle a little. I pull myself up and look at Edward.

" We'll see," I smile at him, and he laughs a little. I lean down to him so that our faces were a few centimetres away from each other. His lips broke into a cocky smile as he put his hand softly around the back of my neck and slowly brought my lips down to his. His soft lips kissed mine more and more, until He end up pushing my down on the bed and was hovering over me, still kissing my lips. I snake my arms about his neck and pull him closer too me. His perfect toned body was still hovering over mine.

I let my tongue trace his bottom lip.

"Baby stop," He says, Breaking the link between our lips.

"Not now," He brings himself into a sitting position. I pull myself up too.

"I'm sorry," I sigh, I knew that me doing that with my tongue would trigger everything, that it would make him really want me, It always does.

"don't be, I was enjoying myself, you know I want you! We just can't not right now," I knew he was right.

"I know, When we get back home"

"Of course," He smiles, as he gets of the bed.

"Common," He Puts out his hand for me to take. I take his hand in mine and let him lead me down the stairs.

"Mommy" Charlie shouts as we get to the middle of the stair case.

"What is it sausage?" I say laughing as he comes running up too me, He tugs at my leg.

"We made some more cookies, me and granny, try one mommy," He jumps down the stairs one at a time, until he gets too the bottom. I follow him down leading Edward this time. Our hands still connected.

Charlie hands me a ready made chocolate chip cookie. I smile at him as I take it from his precious, little hands and take a bite of it. The soft, crunchy substance took over my mouth. At first it tasted sweet and delicious, but then the taste turned into a sickening taste that filled my mouth with nothing but bland horrible tasting gooeyness.

"ohh god," I hold my mouth as I run up the massive stair case and barely make it to the bathroom, to throw up. I sit, limp by the toilet. Just trying to catch my breath. There was a rumble of many feet come up the stairs.

"Hey, Hey, stop, she's not going to want everyone in there is she?" Alice yelled. The rumble of feet stopped, and slowly the door opened a crack. Alice stepped in, her face had an understanding look on it.

"Bella, are you….?"

"No, I'm not, the test came up negative. Alice I don't understand," I sigh in dismay. She flushed the toilet and then came and sat next to me. She sighed and put her arm around my shoulder. I leaned my head against her shoulder.

"You know those things are wrong sometimes,"

"What the tests?" I look up at her with hope.

"God yes, that's why you should try more than one, I got you three, when I went to the shop Bella," I just look at her. A smile crept across her face.

"I cant wait to be an Auntie to another little monster," She giggled. I shushed her.

"Alice keep your voice down, no one can know okay?"

"But why-"

"Shhh because I doubt I'm even two months yet," I whisper.

"Okay," She whispered back quietly.

A gush of people came into the bathroom a moment later, which admittedly made me jump out of my skin.

"Mommy," Charlie cried.

"I'm sorry my cookies made you sick mommy, I didn't mean too," He cries as he ran into my lap.

"Aww hunnie you didn't, mommy's just not feeling very well," I look up at Edward, He looked worried.

"Why don't you give daddy a cookie and make him taste it," I wink at my child and he laughs at me. Charlie hugs me tight, and I pick him up in my arms.

"Bella dear, you are okay aren't you? Just say if you're not." Esme says, in a caring tone. I just smile at her politely and nod my head.

"Right okay, everyone down stairs for breakfast," Esme says quickly Clapping her hands, she understood that I needed alone time with Edward. I put Charlie down and he runs off, following the others.

"Baby what's wrong now? I'm getting worried again," Edward says, taking me by the waist. I place my hands on his chest.

"It doesn't even matter," I smile weakly.

"Hey, in sickness and in health, remember?"

"Yeah I remember," I hug him tightly, trying to forget the subject. At the moment I didn't want to tell him I might be pregnant, I don't want to give his hopes up, for the second time.

"Do you want to stay in today? I mean mum and dad were going to take Charlie too the beach with Alice, but I'll stay home if you want me too."

"Edward I'm not stupid, I know you want too go," I smile up at him "Its fine, I'll be fine, I just need a few hours sleep. I might end up joining you-" I interrupt him before he could speak over me "-And yes I will call you if I need you, hunnie go have fun with your family."

"Bella, you're the best," He leans down too kiss me, but I move my face away.

"You don't want to do that," I giggle a little. He smiles at me and kisses my forehead.

"You sure you want me too go,"

"Hunnie don't rush," I smile, He gives me a small sigh, before he gives me a small peck on the lips.

"Well maybe rush a little," He chuckles at me before he walks out the door. Leaving me standing alone in the massive bathroom.

After brushing my teeth a few times, I head down stairs just in time to catch them going out, But some woman, someone I didn't know was holding my child's hand.

"Charlie," I ask a little chocked. He turns around. He had a massive smile on his face.

"Uhh, where's my hug?" I ask trying not to look awkward.

"But mommy you're ill," He says a little uncertain. I smile, trying not to go red. The woman turns around as well. It was that Angela woman.

"You're hug would make mummy feel better," I smile even bigger, trying not to get jealous of this woman.

"Okay mommy," He says giggling. I catch him in my arms as he runs up too me.

"You be a good boy for granny and granddad at the beach," I say to him happily as I head for the door. Everyone else followed me out, but not Edward, he hung about for this Angela person. I gave my baby boy another massive hug before setting him down on his feet. I couldn't help but feel a little replaced and pushed out.

"You alright baby," Edward says as he comes up behind me. I turn around in time to hug him tightly.

"Yeah I'm okay," I smile weakly.

"Remember, just call," He says before kissing my head.

"You have a lovely little boy," Angela says politely, With a smile on her face. I fake my own smile, I wasn't buying it.

"Yeah," I respond.

"Uhh Angela, popped by, so we decided to take her to the beach with us," Edward said a little too awkwardly, but I knew he wanted her too come.

"Ohh was I intruding on something?" No of course not…

"No, no of course not, You lot have a good time," I try too seem honest. I smile at Edward as I walk back into the house. I stood by the front door.

"Bella help yourself to anything you want. Feel better sweetheart," Esme shouts too me, just before she got into the car. I watch as they drive off.

"What too do now?" I sighed as I close the door and step back into the house. Something didn't feel right with my stomach. I hold it, thinking I was going to be sick, but then it just makes a dying whale sound, which made me realise, I was starving.

I stick my head in the fridge, but something smelled, really bad. It made me gag.

"Holy shit what is that?" I hold my nose as I stick my head back into the over sized fridge. As I move a few things around the smell become more obvious and vile. I stick my hand right too the back of the fridge and pull out a plate with a massive chunk on smelly cheese on it.

"Ohh you have got to be kidding me," I put my hand over my mouth and once I could gain the strength to not throw up, I grab the plate and chuck the cheese in the bin.

I give up on trying to feed myself and go upstairs to take a hot shower. As I step into the sweet little bathroom that was connected to mine and Edwards bedroom. I noticed the bag of pregnancy tests that Alice had gotten.

Should I? I step closer to where the bag was placed on the floor. As I pick it up I peer inside and true too her word there was two other pregnancy tests. How did I not notice these?

* * *

><p>Instead of doing one test I did them both. I pick at my lips as I watch the test that I had set on the side of the bath.<p>

"Common," I say impatiently. This sort of reminded me of when I first found out I was pregnant with Charlie.

_Bella sat on the floor next to the toilet, a few single tears running down her cheek._

"_Please, please don't be, come up negative," She cries silently to herself, trying not to wake up her newly wed husband, it had been three weeks since their honeymoon._

"_Baby, why are you sat in the dark?" Edward worried voice came from the other side of the door._

"_Edward its nothing," Bella tried to keep her voice steady._

"_Bella unlock this door."_

"_Edward no, just leave me alone for a while." There was no reply. Until Edward, knocked down the door, leaving it barely on its hinges._

"_Jesus Christ. What is wrong with you," Bella shouted angrily. Edward ignored her and rushed too her side. He knelt down in front of her._

"_Baby why are you crying, why are you sat in the dark, baby what's wrong," Edward came closer to Bella, wiping away her tears._

"_Edward turn on the light," She sniffs. Edward quickly turns on the light, a sudden gust of light fills Bella's face. She starts to cry more, her gaze stuck on the pregnancy test._

"_Bella, baby why are you crying," Edward worried and distressed tone, made it hard for her to speak._

"_I'm… I.. Edward," Edward sinks down to Bella's level, taking her in his arms, he holds her tight and slowly rocks her side to side for comfort._

"_Pregnant," Edward stops dead, nothing could be heard as they both went silent…_

A few tears role down my cheeks, I let them fall too the ground. Even thinking about it now, how I thought a baby would ruin my life, how I thought I wasn't ready for one and that it was too soon, still hurts, mainly because I thought something so amazing and unique as Charlie could be a bad thing.

I sniff a few times and try to distract myself, I look around a room and land my eyes on a clock…. Fifteen minuets had gone by. I go over to the pregnancy test, I had placed them face down, Why did I do that? I role my eyes at myself. Grabbing both of them I turn them over at the same time and look at the result. A smile creep across my face.

I sit on the sofa smugly, eating a pot noodle. I couldn't remove my hand from my tummy, I pat it smoothly and softly, thrilled with the results. The sudden sound of cars pulling up made my smile widen.

"Mommy," Charlie yelled as he came rushing into the house.

"In here sausage," I call out setting my pot noodle down on the table.

"Mommy, I got some pebbles," Charlie waved them around excitedly.

"Come show them too me," I laugh with him, he was always such a happy little boy. I carefully pick him up so that he didn't hit my tummy and place how down next to me. We sit on the couch and play with the rocks he had gotten.

"You're looking up," Edwards voice came to my ears and it made me breath a sigh of happiness. I turn my head, but instead of being embraced by my husband, he just stood there with that Angela woman.

I clear my throat "Yeah," Was my sour reply.

"you ready?" Angela's said sweet and innocently. Made me feel physically sick.

"Uhh yeah sure, I just need to grab my dads keys and we can be off," He smiled at her like he would at me.

"Cool," She smiled and then walked off into the kitchen where Esme was.

"Where are you two going?" I say bitterly.

"She's taking my on a tour of France, you know, since I haven't seen it all in years," He said that like it was my fault.

"Right," Was all I could say too that.

"I have something too tell you-" I say getting up….

"Common, we got to go," Angela's high pitched giggle came from the kitchen. Ohh please.

" Coming," He yells back.

"It can wait right?" He said, like he expected me to be okay with this. I just sit back down, ignoring him all together. No it cant fucking wait.

"Bella?"

"Just go Edward," I sigh. He lets out a sigh and roles his eyes. I didn't even care, to be honest I didn't want to see him for a while after that.

"Well I'll be back about ten," He says to me hopefully.

"Kay," I say blankly. I wasn't about to give in too him, I was pissed that he's all of a sudden ditching his family on a family holiday. He walks off, given up trying to make me smile again.

* * *

><p>I stare at the clock on the bedside cabinet. 9:50. I doubt they'll be back by ten, she's probably gone out and showed him a great time, whilst sucking up to my oblivious husband.<p>

"Don't be a stranger now Angela," Edwards voice come from down stairs. Well I'll be, the ass actually came home before he said he would.

I wipe some of the sweat of my forehead and breath slowly until I had calmed down. I really shouldn't be this mad at him, after all its her fault.

"Baby are you still mad at me?" Edward sad voice came from outside the door. I didn't reply, I was still angry at him, that's something I couldn't deny. The door creaked as he stepped inside, and creaked again as he shut the door. I felt like crying, everything in my mind and gut told me too. He dressed quickly and then slowly crawled into bed with me. He placed his chin on my shoulder.

"Baby," I didn't reply, because I was letting a few single tears escape my eyes.

"I'm sorry," He says apologetically.

"Forget It, you don't have to be, do what you want, if you'd rather spend time with her than me, then fine its your choice," I say irritated.

"Bella its not like that," He sighed.

"Yeah alright then," I say blankly. He removed his chin from my shoulder, and then moved away from me. Ohh great. I turn around in the bed, still aware that I was crying and look into his eyes. Once he saw my tears, he bit his lip.

"Bella I'm so sorry," He says, putting a strand of hair behind my ear and moving closer too me.

"You know what got me the most, is that you didn't even have enough time to listen too one thing I had too say too you, you just automatically thought it could wait, like it was nothing." I cry even harder, because a baby isn't just nothing.

"Baby, I'm sorry, I didn't know,"

"Stop saying sorry, it doesn't make anything better," I sob, still looking at him. He moves even closer to me and wraps his hands around my waist.

"Bella I promise you that I'm not going to leave your side unless you want me too," His words made me shake with emotion, we just lay there as I cry into his chest.

"Like I said its fine, its your life, you just want to have fun with a friend,"

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" He says trying to change the subject.

"You know what, it can wait, because I'm not really in the mood too forgive you right now," I sob into his shirt. He still held me close even though I was being horrible and nasty too him.

"Bella please tell me," He begged.

"If you were that interested, you would have listened too me the first time, it probably would have made you stay, but its not like you bothered to listen,"

"Baby there isn't anything I can do right now Is there?" He says doubtfully.

"No, not right now," I say leaning against his chest.

"Goodnight Edward," I say sleepily, I was angry with him, but still I wanted his touch, admittedly I've missed him today.

"Goodnight beautiful," Edward says into my hair. I would have told him, I just don't think he understands how important it really is and how much he's hurt me.

* * *

><p><strong>READ&amp;REVIEW please:). Much love and thanks for reading, won't be long before the next chapter is up, I promise:) S.S.4.E x.o.x<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Guess it's safe to say that this story is almost over! thanks for reading! means a lot honestly!

READ&& REVIEW

If you don't open your eyes, you wont see the beauty that's in front of you! Open your eyes and look in the mirror!

* * *

><p>I wake up alone and groggy, my pillow was all damp and soggy from all the sweating I must have done last night. It just wasn't normal for me to sweat like this, not even with Charlie, was I always this hot, perhaps it was the weather, Anything was hotter than Forks in my opinion. I lay, consumed in my thoughts for a few short minuets before I get up and take a warm shower. Washing my hair and cleaning my skin had never felt so nice, I guess I'd just had a really bad night! Feeling refreshed and more awake, I dress in shorts and a floral patterned top, before I make my way out of the bedroom.<p>

"Haha, I'm Peter Pan! The boy that never grows up," Charlie's screeching voice, could be heard from all over the house. I jog down the stairs towards the sound of my little boy. Once he sees me, he runs up to me, jumping into my arms.

"Has Peter Pan had any breakfast," I ask, playfully.

"Charlie, come get your breakfast," Esme's sweet voice came from the kitchen.

"Yay," Charlie yells, throwing his hands up into the air. I walk with him into the kitchen and settle him down in his chair, with a kiss on the cheek.

"Have you seen Edward anywhere?" I ask her Casually.

"He went out with Alice and Angela this morning!" I could feel my jaw clench as she said her name. You know, you would think he would have got the message that I don't like her.

"Did they say where they were going?" I ask, keeping my temper at bay, after all it defiantly wasn't Esmes fault.

"They went to the beach, but I think Alice said, Angela's taking them out for a day of fun,"

"Of course she did," I mutter. Charlie's birthday wasn't far away, why isn't he here, helping me shop for out child's birthday?

"Everything okay Bella?" Esme's cool, but content voice made me break down.

"No," I choke out. "No I'm really not," Esme sensed my emotions by now. She took my hand and pulled me into the front room, leaving Charlie to eat happily. She sits me down on the Couch.

"Bell what's wrong," Esme puts a strand of hair behind my ear, while wiping some of my tears away.

"Its Edward,"

"Ohh no, what's happened," She brings her hands too her mouth, her eyes go wide. I suppose if I was in her position, I'd expect the worst too.

"No it's nothing like that!" I reassure her. "I just don't feel like Edward is listening too me at the moment! I mean, I had something really important to tell him yesterday, but he brushed it of like it was nothing, maybe I'm over reacting, but he's spending more time with Angela than he is me, there's a reason, I didn't go yesterday, he's been with her all day, but he couldn't spare five minuets to listen to me before he got back on his high horse and buggered off with her again," I cry. Esme gently pulls me towards her, she hugs me tightly, smoothing my hair down.

"what was it you wanted to tell him?" She wondered, it was almost like she was asking herself the question and not me.

"Esme, I'm pregnant." The words came out as barely a whisper. Not even I heard it that well, and the words were coming out of my mouth. Once Esme jumped up with excitement, I knew she had heard the news.

"Ohh Bella, that's Amazing news," She squealed, that's when I knew where Alice got it from. "I'm sure Edward will be thrilled," She squealed again.

"I'm sure, after he's had the best day ever with Angela, or maybe he'll be too busy messing about with her that he wont bother listening to me, he'll just fuck off with her again!" I cry into my hands once more.

"Bella, do you think this is hormones talking," Esme, pondered. I could have screamed, but not at Esme, I cant do that too her. She's helping me.

"Its just, we came on a family holiday! And he's gone off with her!" I felt sort of selfish, maybe some of this is just hormones.

"Ohh Bella," Esme sank down next to me and once more started to comfort me. "Bella, dear, he loves you so much! Sometimes he would send me letters, from Fork, I don't know if you knew! But honestly Bella, He would always describe you as the most amazing thing in his life! Never have I seen him be so passionate about a girl! And when he told me he was marrying you well! That made my day, because he would always say, why get married when and be stuck to one girl if you can have so many being single! Frankly I was disgusted in the son I had raised! But when he laid eyes on your photo! Well Bella, he stopped being a boy and become a man I could be proud off!" I bring her my head up too see her, but I was met by her smiling face, and even with all the sad emotion I was having, I still had to giggle a bit, which she joined in with.

"Ohh Bella, he does love you, he can just be a bit naïve sometimes," she sighs to herself. But I just smile back at her, she had a gift like Edward did, Making me smile wasn't hard for her.

"Thanks Esme," She smiles her pearly white teeth at me, and once again I dissolve into little giggles, putting my hand on my tummy.

"Another grandchild, my boy did good," She smiled proudly.

"Esme, just don't say anything to anyone yet please! I want to be the one to tell Edward," She smiles and nods her head in acceptation.

"Esme, dear, I need a little help here!" Carlisle panicked voice called from the kitchen. both me and Esme, quickly jump up and run to him.

"Ohh for gods sake Carlisle, anyone would think you hadn't raised two children." Esme mutters as she grabs a tea towel and starts to rub the porridge from Charlie's face. Carlisle just stands there awkwardly. He goes a little red in the cheeks.

"Hey, don't worry about it! Edward still doesn't know how to change a diaper properly! Whenever Charlie had a soiled diaper, it would be; Bella babe you know I love you," I laugh. Carlisle chuckles a bit with me, cracking a smile.

"Men in this family," Esme mutters once more " Common poppet, lets get you into some clean clothes," She eyed Carlisle as she lead Charlie up the stairs. He gave her a grin back, but still she didn't smile.

"So are you feeling better?" Carlisle asked, turning his attention back to me.

"Yeah much better thanks," I smile at him , keeping my hands firmly on my tummy. A screeching laugh came from the front door.

"Alice," I yelled, almost sprinting to the front door. Just as I reached the front door, both Edward and Angela came into the house. I ignore them both and drag Alice into the front door.

"What, what is it Bella?" She laughed surprised, as I let go of her hand and face her. I bite my lip, whilst nodding my head. At first her eyebrows fur together with confusion, but once I direct her eyes to my hand on my tummy, she screams.

"Bella," She screams once again. I quickly move forward, putting my hand over her mouth.

"Alice, Alice shhh, anyone would think I'm trying to murder you," I roll my eyes at her over reaction, but smile none the less.

"Edward, get your ass in here now," She screams even loud her, tears start to come from her eyes.

"Ohh God Alice, don't cry," I mutter.

"Sorry, sorry," she laughs. "Edward!" she screams once more.

"What Alice? I was talking to Angela, What is it?" He yells back angrily, bitterness in my voice. He comes into the front room. His jaw tight.

"What is wrong with you?" Alice says back a little confused.

"Me? Why are you being so rude? I was talking to someone, in fact I'm going to go now, got a lot to day today, me and Angela, were going to go out and buy Charlie some stuff for his birthday."

"No your not," I laugh at him. "No your not because, that's what you and I are doing Edward, he's our child not hers, what are you thinking? You were going to go shopping for Charlie without his mother? And how can you have the nerve to tell Alice that she's being rude, when that's all you've been doing for the past day and a half. Edward I'm pregnant, but that's okay, you go out with her and shop for our child and God knows what else, while I stay here and wonder what the fuck this trip was bout since its suppose to be a Family holiday! I was going to ask if we could all take Charlie to the fun fair today, but that's okay you go off with her while your family is having fun without you," I didn't even come out as a shout, maybe because I didn't want to shout back, I kept my hold on his face.

"You're pregnant!" He smiled brightly. I just rolled my eyes at him. I'd never seen this side of him, to be honest I didn't like it.

"Bella why didn't you tell me?" Happiness in his voice, but I just walk past him, heading for the stairs, I took the first few steps before he stopped me.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me?" He asked again, a little more agitated.

"Because you never gave me a chance, you're always off with her now, you know I cant believe you, or get my head around, why you would take her shopping for Charlie and not me? Maybe you should just go with her because you showed yesterday, that's what you'd rather do" I didn't see his face as I carried on up the stairs. Esme must have chased Charlie into my room, since she was now tickling him on the bed.

"Granny," Charlie giggled, as he tried to squirm out of her grip. "Mommy, help me," He yelled through the giggles. I giggle myself as I move over to the bed, and tickle his little feet.

"Mommy," He yells! In which both me and Esme stop. All three of us lay on the bed, laughing to ourselves.

"Mommy, that was funny," Charlie giggle as he sat up. I saw his little hands fumble with something. Sitting up myself, I take the scrapbook from his hands and open it to a random page.

"Who's that mommy?" Charlie points to the picture of a woman holding a new born baby.

"Hunnie that's you," I smile, pointing to the baby.

"Me?" He asks questioning me. Even Esme had sat up too look at the picture.

"_it's a baby boy!" the doctor announced. But of course Bella had already known that. After hours of excruciating pain, she finally got to hold her beautiful new baby boy._

"_Hello you, I've waited so long to meet you," She whispers to him, with happy tears running down her face. Edward came and sat on the end of her bed, looking down at his son._

"_My boy," he says happily through a few small tears. Edward starts to stroke his little hands, and in an instant the baby, grabs hold of Edwards little finger, with a firm grip. _

"_This just doesn't feel real," Edward almost chokes out. As Edward carefully pulled his finger away from his son, he grabs his camera with the other hand._

"_Smile," He says to his son and wife, before taking the perfect picture._

"_Hello Charlie," Bella smiles happily._

"common you lets get your shoes on!" I say laughing, lifting him off the bed as I get off as well.

"Where are we going mommy?" Charlie asks as he skips to the door, I follow after him, and Esme follows after me.

"Well I was thinking we could go to that fun fair on the beach today?" I, look towards Esme "Is that okay?"

"Of course it is dear, let me just tell Carlisle." Esme wonders of into another bedroom, leaving me and Charlie to get ready.

"common sausage," I take Charlie's hand and guide him down the stairs! Just as I look up, all smiling and happy! My face drops.

"Angela get off, of me!" Edward yells, as he pushes her back.

"Don't pretend you don't like it," Her deep voice retaliated. They still hadn't seen me, but I could see them from the gap in the door, that leads into the front room. I watch as she steps closer to him again and tries to kiss him once more, but like last time he pushes her away.

"Look just get out!" He yells in her face, she ducks her head, but then looks back up at him, smiling.

"Don't be like that, remember we used to have a thing Edward." She put her hands on her hips, trying to look sexual.

"Get out of here, you've caused way to much trouble." Edward point his finger to the door, Angela huffs and then walk out of the living room, swinging the door open and walking straight past me.

"If I go, I'm not coming back," she shouted.

"Bye then," Edward muttered back to her, with that, she opened and then slammed the front door, letting herself out.

Edward sighed, then walked over too the couch, sinking down into it.

"Charlie go get your shoes, and then grab your jacket from your bedroom, there's a good boy," I smile to him quickly and send him on his way. Slowly I walk over to the front room and peer in.

"Hey," he says to me smiling.

"Hey you," I say quietly returning the smile. Edward sighs, putting his face in his hands.

"I've been such an idiot," he mumbles into his hands. Giving in, I go and sit next to him, pulling his hands away from his face, making him look at me.

"Yes you have! But I blame her more than I blame you," I smooth his hair down, as his eyes drop down to the floor.

"I don't know what I was thinking if I'm honest, I don't even know why I even considered taking her and not you, I don't know what was going through my mind! I understand why you were so upset, and Bella I am so sorry!" He looked into my eyes, as I did the same, I saw honesty, in my idiot of a husband.

"Are you really pregnant?" He asks, softly touching my tummy, his touch sent a small exhilarating shiver down my spine.

"I am yeah," I smile at him, biting my lip a little.

"I though the test came up negative?" Edward leaned his face in a little closer to mine, and like he always does he puts a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"It was a dodgy test, I did two others and they both came up positive, that's sort of what I wanted to tell you yesterday night before you left with Angela-" he didn't let me finish, he had close the gap between our lips and ever so softly kissed my lips. I kept my eyes closed as he leaned his forehead against mine.

"Bella I'm so sorry," He sighed again. In return I snaked my arms around his neck and pulled myself close to him. I felt his hand tighten securely around me.

"Common, we need to go, I Said to Charlie we'd take him to the fun fair," I loosen my grip and so does he, so that I can see his face, but he wasn't smiling like I was.

"Do you want me too come, I'd understand if you're still mad,"

"Ohh Edward shut up," I say rolling my eyes, I stand up, taking his hands and dragging him along with me.

"Don't be like this not today, this is for Charlie," I say to him, warning him about is mood. He cracks a smile and nods his head. Charlie comes down the stairs, with his jacket on backwards and his shoes on the wrong feet.

"Mate come here," Edward calls, Charlie comes running over and Edward starts to dress him properly.

"Go get granny and granddad, and auntie Alice and tell them that we're ready too go," Edward smiles at him, then ruffles his hair a little before Charlie runs back up the stairs.

"I love you," Edward says to me as he pulls me closer to him.

"I love you too," I say quickly as I move in for another kiss.


End file.
